1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a leakproof or leak-resistant slider zipper for a reclosable package.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, slider zippers for reclosable packages or bags are well-developed. While these slider zippers have proven satisfactory for their intended purposes, further improvements are desired with respect to maintaining the leakproof integrity of such reclosable packages or bags. As recognized in U.S. Pat. No. 6,761,481 entitled “Bag Comprising Matching Closing Sections Actuated by a Slider” and its numerous progeny applications, certain deficiencies in the sealing process can occur when the zipper profiles or strips remain in a separated configuration ahead of the slider. This can be problematic for reclosable bags which contain liquids, gels, fine particulates or frozen foods. While this has been addressed by the present inventor in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/173,545, entitled “Leakproof Fastener With Slider” filed on Jul. 7, 2005, still further improvements are sought.
Related prior art by the present inventor likewise includes U.S. Pat. No. 3,173,184 entitled “Shaped Head Top Closure” and U.S. Pat. No. 3,220,076 entitled “Slide Fastener”.